The Wall
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City game "Brazen Bank robbery". *'Full name:' Cory William Francis Morgan *'Secret Identity:' The Wall *'Race:' Human (Meta) *'Birthplace:' Boston, Massachusetts *'Current Residence:' Venus Holding Facility, Venus *'Parents: Father: ' William Cory Josephs Morgan -- Devout Catholic working man Mother: Mary Martha Joan Morgan -- Devout Catholic smothering hen. *'Siblings:' Gordon, Lily, John, Ruth. Cory is the youngest. *'Birthdate:' June 29, 1991 *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 7'8" *'Weight:' 682 *'Build:' Brick -- Four-foot across the shoulders and too large to be allowed. *'Marital status:' Single, and hating it. *'Description:' Too large to be allowed. A massive man that nothing standard fits, houses, clothing and cars as prime examples. *'Skin coloring:' Irish pale. *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Red *'Routine Activities:' Enjoying the hospitality of the Federal corrections system. 10-20 for bank robbery. The sentence started in 2016. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Itinerate construction worker. *'Financial Status:' Dirt Poor *'Group Affiliations:' Formerly the Sons of Washington, Federal prison system. *'Known Associates:' God's Lightning *'Personality:' Shy and retiring, until you anger him. Most of the time he is quiet and trying to take up less room. He does as told on the job as long as the teller is competent. In prison he has been a model prisoner. Not that the Venus Holding Facility gives you much chance for trouble. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Not get stared at all the time. Find someone to love and love him *'Physical/mental Problems:' Cory is a beast of a man.He is too large to fit modern life. Mentally he is pliable and easily led astray. A good worker with light supervision. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that fear the different. *'Special Abilities:' Meta strong. Cory is already a huge Human, but his strength is approaching Stone Mountain He can rip vault doors of their hinges, but he is no thinker. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Not wise and easily bamboozled. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Cory was the Mother's baby that mom wrapped in her apron strings and would not left go. Cory was the kid that simply did not stop growing. It was not just abnormal growth it was strength beyond the norm. Flipping a car one handed got him kicked out of school. The Nuns feared him. His father pulled strings and got him a job with local construction. Cory's strength could not be doubted. He took direction reasonably well, if not creative or self motivated. The breaking point came when his Mother died suddenly, and God had no answers. The Priest was full of excuses. Cory walked away, tearing the door off the Church on the way out. Cory wandered, his Union Card got him work when he needed it. He drifted west, mostly on foot. 2016 found him in Washington State under the influence of a group called the Sons of Washington, they fed his feelings of persecution. The flashy fellow called God's Lightning told him God had a better plan for both of them. And Cory found himself involved in crime. A crime that did not end well as the DSH had been called in. Cory ended up convicted for Bank robbery and due to his vast strength sent to the Venus Holding facility. He has been getting counseling while there. He stands a good chance of a job with the DSH on his release. Category:Characters Category:Meta Category:Crime